power_ranger_pairingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Andley
Andley, (And/ros and Ash/'ley') is the romantic pairing of Andros and Ashley Hammond. Moments From Out of Nowhere '''(2) *Ashley circles Andros. *Ashley pokes him in the shoulder twice. *Ashley covers Cassie when she introduces herself to get Andros's attention. *Ashley is the only one who follows Andros to the spaceship. *Ashley offers her hand to Andros to help him get up but he declines. *Ashley (and Cassie) are the only ones who wave good-bye to Andros in the megalift. *Ashley (along with Cassie and TJ) is one of the things Andros thinks about when considering help. '''Save Our Ship * Ashley and Andros are left alone when the other go to the Bridge. * Ashley is the only one to notice Andros using telekinesis. * Andros and Ashley make a deal. Shell Shocked * Andros puts his hand around Ashley's (and Cassie's) back. Satellite Search * Ashley puts her hand on Andros's arm and shoulder before running up to the others. A Ranger Among Thieves * Ashley prompts Andros to make some friends while they are at school. The Craterite Invasion * Andros helps Ashley up after the craterites escape. * Ashley helps Andros up from the ground. The Delta Discovery * Ashley holds onto Andros's arm. The Great Evilyzer * Ashley and Andros search for Zordon as a pair. * Andros helps Ashley up from the ground. * Ashley helps Andros get onto his galaxy glider. * Andros shows off on his galaxy glider and then Ashley shows off. * Andros saves Ashley from falling into space. * Andros keeps his hands on Ashley's waist so he can steady her. * Ashley and Andros go out looking for Ashley's galaxy glider. Grandma Matchmaker * Andorra puts his arm on Ashley before turning to look at the monster. The Barillian Sting * Ashley (and Cassie) helps Andros up from the ground. * Ashley visits Andros on the roof and they talk. * Ashley puts her hand on Andros's shoulder before walking away with him. Flashes of Darkonda * Ashley puts her arm around Andros's shoulder when Darkonda sends his message. * Ashley holds Andros's arm when she asks him if he's okay. The Rangers' Mega Voyage * Andros (and TJ) saves Ashley from falling. * Andros keeps his hands of Ashley's back to steady her. True Blue to the Rescue * Ashley grabs a hold of Andros and drags him to introduce him to Justin. * Ashley put her hand on Andros's shoulder as they watch Justin and Storm Blaster drive away. Invasion of the Body Switcher * Andros gives Ashley a rare gemstone necklace for her birthday. * Ashley and Andros hug. * Andros puts his hands on Ashley's arm who is dressed as Astronema. Ashley puts her hand on his arm. * Andros protects Ashley from the body switcher. * Andros pats Ashley on the shoulder and gives her a thumbs up after kicking the body switcher. * "It's nice to have you back, Ashley." Andros to Ashley. Survival of the Silver * Ashley (and Cassie) helps Andros up and off the ground. * Ashley (and Cassie) keeps her hands on Andros to steady him. Red with Envy * Andros practices asking Ashley out. * Andros runs over to help Ashley up. * Ashley and Andros "double-team" the monster. * Andorra asks Ashley if she wants to go see Hailey's Comet and Ashley says yes. * Andros wraps his arm around Ashley's shoulders as they walk out of the Bridge. The Silver Secret ''' * Ashley pats Andros on the back while he and Cassie make sure Zhane is alright. * Ashley and Andros push Zhane down onto a chair. * Ashley leans on Andros's shoulder as Zhane walks away. '''A Date with Danger * Ashley pulls Andros up and heads to the door following Cassie. * Ashley hits Andros when he says that the movie needed more explosions. * Ashley pushes Andros to go talk to Zhane. Zhane's Destiny * Ashley rubs Andros's shoulder when they leave Zhane on the planet. Astronema thinks Twice * Ashley touches Andros's arm when they are trying to get him to reason with them. The Rangers' Leap of Faith * Ashley saves Andros from Darkonda. Rangers Gone Psycho * Ashley cheers Andros up. * Ashley puts her hand on Andros's back to steady herself. * Andros and Ashley discuss the Psycho Rangers alone. A Rift in the Rangers * Ashley touches Andros's hand. Andros touches Ashley's shoulder before leaving. * Andros helps Ashley up (with the help of Cassie). * Andros spots Ashley as she stands up on her own. * Andros puts his arm around Ashley (and Cassie) after they defeat Psycho Pink. Silence is Golden * Ashley puts her hand on Andros's shoulder as he talks to Cassie. * Ashley pushes Andros away to hug Cassie. * Ashley (and Carlos) help Andros up after they evacuate the Mega Voyager. * Ashley puts her hand on Andros's shoulder after he finishes crossing out all the Psycho Rangers. Andros and the Stowaway * Andros stops Ashley from shooting. * Ashley and Andros walk into the Bridge looking for Seymour together. * Ashley locks hands with Andros and puts her head on his shoulder. Mission to Secret City * Ashley teaches Andros how to use chopsticks. Ghosts in the Machine * Ashley and Andros are a pair for searching for the missing people. A Line in the Sand * Ashley and Andros go on a date. * Ashley and Andros hold hands walking back from their date. * Andros and Ashley almost get run over together. * Ashley and Andros search for the others together. * Ashley helps Andros get up after he falls down. * Andros and Ashley get taken by the monster together. * Andros and Ashley take the hit meant for everybody else. 'Countdown to Destruction '(1) * Andros saves Ashley from Quantrons and Piranatrons. * Ashley saves Andros from Quantrons and Piranatrons. * Ashley puts her hand on Andros's arm before running towards Cassie and Carlos. 'Countdown to Destruction '(2) * Ashley follows Andros. * Ashley pats Andros's shoulder when Karone gets turned back. * Andros and Ashley hold hands. * Andros and Ashley hug. Category:In Space Pairings